


Now Dating

by HanaHimus



Category: Kikaider
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “Yes…” Rei nodded, looking between his three brothers. “We’re dating now.”





	Now Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes... When a fandom is really dead................. You gotta post dumb shit that was born from dumb conversations on discord with no fear. I'm already the entirety of at least 2 ship tags on Ao3, I have no fear anymore :,)))))))

When Rei entered the home, Saburo wasn’t sure what he should expect. Especially when he saw that Bijinder’s brother unit following after him. He didn’t like Waruder much at all… He almost felt like he was taking his style or something.

But that wasn’t what mattered about him showing up. No, usually when he showed up, he was dragged along by Bijinder. Forced to pay nice instead of kill her like he wanted to (god, could Saburo understand that…). The fact he was with Rei was out of the ordinary.

“Rei…” Jiro was the first to speak. “Odd to see you bring anyone home, especially someone like Waruder. I mean, you, uh…”

“You were the reason he got totally creamed when we fought him!” Ichiro finished what Jiro was trying to say (though likely in a more crass way).

“Yes…” Rei nodded, looking between his three brothers. “We’re dating now.”

“You’re dating someone…?” Ichiro blinked a multitude of times. “That’s… Whoa!”

Jiro smiled at him, doing his best to be an encouraging brother. “I’m happy for you, Rei! I hope you two enjoy your time together.”

While the other too reacted with fairly basic expressions and words, Saburo felt like he was about to overheat by just how  _ weird _ it was for him to think about this. Waruder was almost like… Him but worse!

“I can’t be the only one who finds this ridiculously weird.” He stood up, disgust on his face. “Anyone else see why this is kind of freaky?”

Ichiro thought for a moment. “...Nope?”

Rei shook his head. “No.”

“Uh…” Jiro scratched his cheek and Saburo just  _ knew  _ that he was feeling the same way. “Not at all…”

“Don’t lie to me, Kikaider!” Saburo marched over to Waruder, grabbing him by the arm. “Look at us! Can you all see the issue?”

“...You guys kinda look like knockoffs of each other--” Ichiro paused as things clicked into place into his head. “Oh… Oh come on! Did you have to make Rei getting a boyfriend even weirder than it already was?!”

“I was hoping I could ignore it…” Jiro sighed. “I’m so happy for him, branching out and maybe trying to experience emotions like the rest of us, and now you have to do this…”

Saburo grimaced. “Are you trying to make me into the bad guy?!”

“Yes, you’re ruining this.” Rei looked at him, voice as deadpan as ever. “Now I have to break up with him.”

“Honestly? That sounds amazing!” Saburo pushed Waruder, making the so-far silent android stumble. “I won’t have to think about how weird it is for you to date him then.”

“Can I go, then? I don’t want to stick around to hear you all bicker about it like I’m not here!” Waruder straightened himself up with a frown.

“Sure.” Rei grabbed Waruder by the hand. “We still have to tell your sister.”

“What are we going to even tell her? That you decided we were dating out of nowhere and then decided we were breaking up just as quickly?”

“I thought I would attempt humor by saying I was breaking up with you.” He tilted his head to the side. “I suppose the attempt didn’t go over well?”

Ichiro sighed, shaking his head. “He dates someone for like a minute and he changes so much…”

Saburo frowned as the two left. “I really don’t like this.”

\--

Mieko had finally found a decent way to keep Waruder from killing or controlling her. It was pretty simple… Keep Rieko around so they could easily overpower him whenever he tried anything! After a while, he’d stopped trying to shock her.

But oh boy, when he walked through the door with Rei, did that catch her off guard. As far as she knew, he wasn’t even close to a fan of Kikaider 00… So why were they together now?

“Oh, hello, Rei.” Rieko smiled at the men. “Why are you here?”

“Because we’re apparently dating now.” Waruder spoke up, clearly confused and upset by this.

“Really? Dating?”

“It was his idea.”

Mieko looked at Rei. “Your idea…?”

Rei nodded. “Yes.”

A silence fell over them for a moment, a very heavy one as Mieko felt her annoyance at that grow. Rei was really going to have the idea to date  _ her  _ brother?! After what had been said by him in the past?!

“What happened to us not really feeling anything like love, huh?!” She stood up, voice coming out as a snap. “You talk like that to me when I show interest in Jiro but now suddenly you’re all gung ho to date someone?”

“I want to see what it’s like.” He shrugged. “I wouldn’t say I ‘love’ Waruder.”

“So you picked someone you knew wouldn’t fall in love with you to try it out?” Mieko’s face twisted a bit. “That’s low, even for someone emotionless like you.”

“What? Would you rather he make her date him?” Waruder jerked his chin towards Rieko. “Or you?”

“...Good point.” Mieko let out a breath. “But Rei, you better listen to me. You don’t even think about dating Waruder seriously unless you’re ready to eat your words!”

“Understood.” Rei nodded, just a bit. “Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll just end this understanding my brothers’ interest in romance even less.”

“Then can we just stop it now?”

Rei looked Waruder in the eyes (or as close as he could when one of them was wearing sunglasses). “No. I need to at least give it a try for a while.”

Mieko sighed as Waruder began trying to argue his way out of this. This was going to be the worst period of time in a while… Maybe she should just be happy it wasn’t violent or deadly this time, but oh boy…

This one was really gonna lead to a giant headache.


End file.
